Prom Proposal
by Cali the Muse
Summary: If you live with the Soma family, the first lesson you should learn is not to hug them, especially when you're Tohru and in the middle of the hallway. RR


Prom Proposal  
  
By Cali the Muse  
  
Cali: hello! Well, this is my first Fruits Basket story. I hope you all like it and will review. I want honest and if necessary, cruel criticism. Bring it on!  
  
*groans* I can't believe I'm starting with humor, but I don't know enough about the series to do angst, my preferred mode of writing.  
  
By the way, I am currently lacking a humor muse. If anyone thinks this is good or thinks it is really bad, mind sending one?  
  
Well, enough rambling, enjoy this!  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
Tohru listened glumly to the 500th announcement of this type.  
  
"Prom tickets are on sale! Guys, come and get them for you and that special someone, only until tomorrow!" It annoyed her. She glanced around the room. Hana didn't seem to have noticed the announcement and everyone else was excitedly buzzing about it. She tried to pretend she didn't care, but she really wanted to go.  
  
She glanced over at Yuki. He was simply sitting there, stony expression in place as usual. She had thought about asking him, but it just wasn't done. The girls didn't really ask the guys, actually, they didn't ever. She would just have to wait, and there wasn't a chance of it happening.  
  
The bell rang and she grabbed her bag, going to meet Yuki and the rest of them to walk home. She glanced back to make sure he was following and caught him staring at her. She blinked and he quickly looked away. Huh, that was strange, what did she do now? Did she have something growing out of her head or something? She smiled at the other more stupid and out of the question reason. It wasn't possible, was it?  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
"So," Shigure said as they all sat down for dinner that night, "Anyone going to Prom?"  
  
"Shigure!" Kyo said, glaring at the other boy with contempt. "Why do you have to bring up stuff like this at the dinner table?"  
  
Shigure just laughed. "My my, with how defensive you're being, you'd think you WERE going with someone." Kyo said nothing.  
  
"I am, maybe." Yuki said. Tohru felt her heart sink. She didn't know what she had been hoping, but it wasn't this.  
  
"Really? Is it Tohru?"  
  
"Shigure!" she yelped, blushing a violent shade of pink and looking quickly down at the table.  
  
"It was a simple question." He said, laughing at her as she blushed.  
  
"And you think I'm being defensive?" Kyo asked, scowling. "Maybe Tohru has someone to go with."  
  
"N.No, I don't, so stop it!" she shrieked, hiding her face and causing them all to laugh, except Yuki. She didn't notice this, because she was to busy shrinking from their stares.  
  
"MMM, this is a really good dinner, maybe we should go invite Ayame?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. She instantly regretted it when Yuki's face hardened.  
  
"Why?" he asked. His voice was calm, but his eyes flashed.  
  
"Well, he's all alone over in his shop and I," she stopped. She had made a bigger mess while trying to retreat from the first one. Yuki's eyes remained on her for a minute, and then he went back to his food. Shigure had actually cooked this time, and the food was OK.  
  
Later after dinner she retreated up to her room and took out her magazine of prom dresses. They were all so beautiful, but she had her eye on a really great one. It was a slightly darker shade than her eyes, a really pretty turquoise, and strapless. It was beautiful and she would love to wear it, but the tickets were only on sale until tomorrow, and she knew she wouldn't be asked.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
The next day  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
She leaned against the wall, waiting for the bell to ring. There were 2 minutes left in class, and she had slipped out early to use the rest room and now just waited for the bell. The day was so close to being over and she couldn't wait to get home and take a nap. She was exhausted.  
  
The bell rang right over her head and she jumped.  
  
"God Tohru, a little jumpy?" She turned to see Kyo coming out of the room next to her.  
  
"Oh, Hi Kyo, did you have a good day?" she asked, seeing by his scowl that he hadn't.  
  
"Don't ask." He grumbled.  
  
"Ok," she said and picked up her bag, getting ready to go.  
  
"Tohru?" she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face,  
  
"Yuki?" she asked. His usually solemn face had a slight pink to it and he was staring at the floor.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. He looked at her and his mouth moved slightly, but nothing came out.  
  
"Just say it kid, I'm tired and I want to go home." Kyo said, leaning impatiently against the wall and drumming his fingers on it.  
  
"Tohru, would you, uh," he faltered a little more. "Would you, go to prom with me?"  
  
She felt herself flush and her throat stick. She stared mutely at him for a moment. "Yuki, I. . . "  
  
"Oh, it's ok," he said, blushing even more. "It's ok if you don't want to go, I was just wondering." He trailed off, looking put out.  
  
"No, Yuki, I would love to." He looked up  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I was hoping you'd ask!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. It was only as Kyo yelled that she realized what she was doing, but before she could change it Yuki disappeared from her arms.  
  
"Oh no!" she cried, looking in dismay at the small rat at her feet. She stood looking at it for a moment before Kyo shook her arm.  
  
"Stop staring, grab him and let's get out of here!" he yelled at her. She bent down and scooped up the little rodent and shoved it in the pocket of her skirt. Kyo grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the building.  
  
They kept running until they were well away from the school.  
  
"Tohru! What were you thinking!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" she said. How could she have been so stupid! She should've rememvered. "I was just happy." She felt tears come to her eyes.  
  
"Oh, don't cry." He said grudgingly. "It'll wear off in a little while, just as long as no one saw it."  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"Don't worry, it'll aaaahhhhh!"  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!" Tohru screamed. She felt a momentary bulge in her pocket before Yuki appeared in front of her. She stood there staring at him, and then realized what this must mean.  
  
"Oh dear." She said, looking at her skirt which had the entire side torn out.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Yuki said, averting his eyes.  
  
"Just be glad Shigure isn't here." Kyo muttered.  
  
"Um, do you have any ideas?" she asked, clutching her skirt closed. They all thought and looked around.  
  
"Ayame." Kyo said gruffly.  
  
"What?" Yuki and Tohru asked together.  
  
"His shop is right over there; I bet he could give you something to hold you until we get home."  
  
"No." Yuki said firmly.  
  
"We don't have any other choice Rat boy!" Kyo yelled. "Either you and me and Tohru go to his shop or you give Tohru your clothes and you wear hers." Yuki flushed.  
  
"Fine, but I'm not talking to him."  
  
"That's fine with me, now come on before we get half the city coming to look at us." Tohru turned bright pink and ran after Kyo.  
  
*later*  
  
"Oh, hello Yuki! Miss Tohru, and dear Kyo, how are you all this lovely afternoon?" Ayame said, running into the room, wrapping Tohru in a tight embrace. When he was finished with this he headed for Yuki, but the boy put his hands up.  
  
"No Ayame."  
  
"And to what do I owe this pleasure? Oh, I know! You all missed me so much that you had to come see me to watch me fulfill dreams! I'm so honored."  
  
"No, we're here because Tohru needs a favor." Kyo snapped.  
  
"Oh, and you asked me because I am the best at solving problems and you knew I could help."  
  
"No, we asked you because we were close to here and it was urgent." Ayame seemed ready to say something, but a look from Yuki for once silenced him.  
  
"Well, what seems to be the problem?" She sheepishly showed him the side of her skirt.  
  
"I accidentally turned Yuki into a rat and then put him in my pocket, until we got out of school, and he turned back into himself before I had a chance to get him out, and it ripped." Her cheeks were bright red and she stared hard at the floor.  
  
"Oh, in a girls dress! Yuki, you're becoming just like me! I'm so proud!" Yuki gave him a death glare.  
  
"Cut the references and just give her something to wear until we get home, we'll return it." He said icily.  
  
"Oh! Of course! Come Tohru, let's get you fitted!" he began to pull her to the back room.  
  
"Oh, uh. . . "  
  
"No." Yuki said. "Just give us something, it doesn't have to fit."  
  
"Don't you want to stay and talk little brother?"  
  
"No, now give her something."  
  
"Fine fine fine." He disappeared for a moment and came out with a long bright pink skirt.  
  
"One of my newest creations, but you must bring it back soon; I have to make sure the measurements are right for the gentleman who is purchasing it."  
  
"A, a man is buying this?" Tohru asked. She was used to Ayame making strange things for men, but this was even a little strange for him.  
  
"Oh yes, and he looks almost as good as me in it!" They all looked at each other, and then Tohru slipped into the skirt, pulling it over her torn one.  
  
"Thank you Ayame." She said.  
  
"It's no trouble, no trouble at all to offer my services to a wonderful girl like you."  
  
"Thank you." She said again and then at a look from Yuki they left.  
  
"Good bye Tohru! Kyo! Yuki!"  
  
"Good bye Ayame!" Tohru called back. The other 2 were silent.  
  
When they reached home Shigure was waiting at the door.  
  
"Where have you all been? And Tohru is that one of Aya's creations?"  
  
"Yes, he was nice enough to offer it, I needed to borrow something."  
  
"We had a little trouble at school."  
  
"That's nice, Kyo, come in here for a second, quick." Kyo left them standing at the bottom of the steps.  
  
They stood there in awkward silence for a moment, and then Yuki turned to her.  
  
"I really am sorry about your skirt Tohru."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem, I can fix it."  
  
"But I still feel bad."  
  
"Don't worry about it Yuki, it was an accident."  
  
There were a few more moments of silence. Both of them just stood there, and then Yuki turned to her again.  
  
"Uh, do you still want to go with me? I mean, I'll understand if you don't want to, after the skirt thing and everything."  
  
"I'd love to Yuki, thanks for asking me." She went to hug him, but stopped herself and merely grasped his hand. They looked at each other, full in the face and each smiled.  
  
Suddenly a shout broke from the house.  
  
"You sick bastard!" Yuki laughed.  
  
"Looks like Kyo told him about today."  
  
"Yah, we should probably go in there before they kill each other." They both laughed and headed into the house.  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
Cali: Good, god, could that have turned out much worse? No it couldn't have.  
  
I'm sorry this story was so horribly bad. I was really hoping that my first fic would turn out better then that, but it didn't. I hope you sort of liked it anyway.  
  
This idea has probably been done, but I couldn't find anything like it. I assure you, I don't intentionally copy. I really hope this hasn't been done by a thousand people.  
  
If I totally oocED the chars please let me know and I'll take this down until I can watch more of the anime. Please be honest. I would appreciate any advice, just please don't flame me. If you have something to say and it's worth listening to then you can say it nicely. Love you all!  
  
Review!  
  
Ja Mina-san! 


End file.
